Ghosts
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Gatomon goes to pay her respects to Wizardmon, also mourning the fact that the Digidestined have forgotten him. When she gets there, she makes a startling discovery...


Ghosts

It was a beautiful August morning, one year after seeing Wizardmon's ghost at the TV station. Gatomon was walking sadly down the street towards the same TV station. She was all by herself, because this year everyone had gone to the little island in Odaiba bay where Myotismon's base had been to play soccer. She had been sitting at the side, watching for a while, but all she could think of was Wizardmon. It didn't help matters that nobody had even mentioned any significance to this date.

"How could they have fun today? Last year they wanted to remember Wizardmon. This year they are totally ignoring him!" she said quietly to herself. "No body really cares. They only remember that he saved Kari and I. Sure, they are somewhat sad that he died, but he wasn't really their friend. They never trusted him."

She stared up at the viewing platform. Memories suddenly flooded in as remembered it shattering, and then rolling to the ground. She had flown away crying, and carrying her partner safely down from the high building. Then she remembered her visit the year before, and talking to Wizardmon, and how Izzy had tried his best to gently explain to her that he wasn't coming back- he would never come back. Something to do with his data being trapped on earth. She looked at the building sadly. This visit would be uneventful.

As she entered, a huge screen projected the date- August 3rd. Sitting almost directly under it she saw Matt's dad, Mr. Ishida, sitting on a chair, taking a break. He looked up and saw her. "Ah, hello Gatomon. What are you doing here?"

"Remembering." she said bitterly as she started walking past him.

He nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Wizardm-" he stopped when Gatomon glanced at him, all her pain and grief showing in her eyes. "sorry." he muttered.

"Its ok." she sighed. "If you must know, yes."

He looked out the window, then back at her. "Where is everyone else?"

"Playing soccer at Odaiba bay." she murmured coldly.

Mr. Ishida looked at her, understanding. "Do you know how to get to the viewing platform?"

"Could I forget it?" she walked into the elevator and jumped up, touching the top button. As the doors closed she considered yelling out an apology to Mr. Ishida, but the doors closed to quickly.

Soon, the doors opened again, and she was standing in a circular room, its sides ringed with a line of windows, and a single desk and computer in the far side. Looking out the window only brought back more memories...

_It will take more than the likes of you to destroy me!_

_We shall see about that! _

_Oof!_

_No! Wizardmon!_

_Kari! Watch out!_

_Grizzly Wing!_

_No!_

_Wizardmon!_

_Thud._

Tears brimmed in her eyes. She tried to block out the memories by closing her eyes, but they seemed to come stronger.

_Are you alright, Gatomon?_

_I'm fine. You saved me. I'm- I'm sorry._

_Why?_

_Its my fault. I got you involved in this._

_No it isn't._

_If I hadn't met you, you'd be okay._

_Don't say that. If I hadn't met you, my life would have had no meaning. I'm glad you and I were friends._

_Wizardmon, please hold on, you'll be okay._

_Thank you for everything,Gatomon._

_No! Wizardmon, you silly! Hold on! Don't leave!_

_Goodbye, Gatomon…_

_No!_

She could control her tears no longer, and they came with a vengeance. She curled up on the floor and started sobbing.

"Gatomon, why are you crying? Are you okay?" said a familiar voice. She gasped and turned around.

Their, standing in the center of the room was Wizardmon, her best friend.

"Wizardmon!" she shouted and ran up to him, arms outstretched. She tried to hug him, and her arms passed through him. "Oops." He was still a ghost. She backed away a few steps, sadly.

Wizardmon eyes became sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Gatomon sat down in front of him, and he sat too. "I'm so glad you came back. I thought you wouldn't!"

"No. After last year its been easier than ever to come back. I was just waiting for you."

"All this time? Don't you get lonely?

Wizardmon smiled. "Oh, I'm not the only ghost up here. This place seems to be where all Digimon who die on earth go. There's Pumpkinmon, Gatsumon, several Bakemon, and-"

"Myotismon?" Gatomon asked.

Wizardmon shook his head. "He's gone. After Christmas, you guys got him for good. But someone else you know is here."

Suddenly another shape appeared, as if something were casting a shadow on the floor. It was a round shape with wings. The shape was dark, much like Wizardmon's had been the first time. As the figure solidified, Gatomon got ready to attack. "DemiDevimon!"

The little bat glared at her. "You little fur-ball." He flew at her, but sailed right through her claw. He was shocked for a moment, then gathered himself. "Hey Wizardmon! Why'd you make me come here to say hi to her."

"I swear if you weren't a ghost I'd stuff those words down your throat!" Gatomon snarled.

Devimon stuck out his tongue, then knocked Wizardmon over before disappeared. After a long pause, Gatomon settled down again and turned back to her friend.

"Do you ever get caught up here?" Gatomon asked.

"Not since last year. Except we have had problems controlling the Bakemon's ghosts."

"Aren't they ghosts to begin with?"

Wizardmon stopped and thought for a second, then looked confused. "That's right. They are ghost types."

"I'm confused."

"Me too."

Gatomon glanced out the window, and she saw the other DigiDestined walking towards the building, most likely in search of her. "I'll have to go. Do I have to come here to talk to you?"

"Yes. This is where my Data is stuck."

"I'll come back tomorrow then." Gatomon started towards the door, then turned. "Wizardmon?"

"Yes?"

"There's… There's something I never got to tell you."

Wizardmon's deep green eyes stared deeply into her own, full of understanding. "You don't need to. I can tell by the way you are looking at me. And just to let you know, I feel the same."

Gatomon nodded and left the room, meeting with the others downstairs.

Gatomon spent every day at that room with Wizardmon. Kari started to worry about her because she wasn't eating, and asked if she could follow her. Gatomon finally agreed and, after almost 5 months of this, Gatomon had planned to go with Kari on New Years eve.

One hour to midnight, Gatomon left alone from the Kamiya's house. Kari was too busy at a party at Davis' house. So off she went.

It was freezing cold. Gatomon held her arms close to her body in an effort to stay warm. The snow fell a lot that week, and no one had gotten around to shoveling, so Gatomon was trudging through snow. As she started losing feeling in her hands she finally reached the building- 10 minutes to Midnight. The outdoor thermometer claimed it was 10 degrees out, but Gatomon was sure it was lying. It had to be colder.

The door was locked, but she had the urge to walk around the corner. And there was Wizardmon, hovering above the snow, behind the dark building. Gatomon shivered as she scooted close to Wizardmon. He attempted to reach out and warm her, but his hand went through her as usual. His eyes were full of worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit cold." She lied. In all honesty she had lost feeling in both her legs. She tried her best not to shiver.

"I thought Kari was coming."

Gatomon shook her head. "She forgot."

Wizardmon nodded sadly. "All that happened 5 years ago will soon be forgotten. They moved on. They forgot me, and all the Digimon that sacrificed themselves to stop Myotismon or died because of him."

"I'll never forget for as long as I live." Gatomon didn't notice how she suddenly felt very warm.

Wizardmon looked at her, looking somewhat sad yet somewhat happy, his gentle eyes filled with compassion. "Oh…"

"What?"

"It's time to come home, Gatomon."

"What do you mean?" Gatomon felt a thrill of joy and fear and the same time. She suddenly noticed how warm she was. "Whats happening?"

"Look down."

Gatomon looked down to see her tiny frozen body, almost as if she was seeing herself curled up and asleep. Suddenly she realized what had happened.

Wizardmon took her hand, and all thoughts of Kari, and of Home, and of Tokyo left her mind. She soared into the sky with Wizardmon, because finally, after her horrible life, she was completely happy, because she was with her one true love, and would be forever.

Wizardmon.


End file.
